1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a positioning device for preventing contacts thereof from deflecting.
2. Dekscription of Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector generally includes a housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing, such as the disclosures of Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84109322 and 85205279. The contacts engage with corresponding contacts of a mating connector. Thus, to ensure high quality signal transmission, the contacts should be securely arranged in the housing.
Referring to FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C, a conventional electrical connector 100 includes a housing 102 forming a plurality of slots 104 therein, and a plurality of contacts 106 forming barbs 108 on opposite lateral edges thereof for interferentially engaging with peripheries of the corresponding slots 104. A width d of each slot 104 is larger than a thickness h of each contact 106 to prevent friction therebetween and for facilitating assembly of the contacts 106 to the housing 102. However, since the slot 104 is larger than the contact 106, when the electrical connector 100 is connected with a mating connector, a mating force may cause the contacts 106 to deflect in the slots 104. Thus, the quality of signal transmission is reduced.